Won't Stop
by boulevardbelle
Summary: Songfic based on Won't Stop by OneRepublic. Pure Rory/Logan!


**_Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my firs fanfic, so be nice please! I love Rory and Logan, so I really wanted to write a story. The song is "Won't Stop" by OneRepublic. It's one of my favorite love songs._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or the characters, anything. just the plot._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Uh ohh  
Now i stared at you  
From across the room  
Until both my eyes were faded_

He stood there, at the Democratic National Convention, completely enthralled by the creature he could barely see. He knew she would be there, but he never figured he would find her. But there she was, in a crowd of thousands of people, scribbling away on a notepad. This girl had him hopelessly spellbound.

_I was in a rush  
I was out of luck  
Now I'm so glad that I waited_

He thought back to the days before they broke up. She turned him down, she left him heartbroken. He hadn't even thought of another girl since he walked away. It was his fault they weren't together. But now, maybe, just maybe, he would get a second chance.

_Well you were almost there  
Almost mine...yeah  
They say love ain't fair  
But I'm doing fine..._

They were so close to being engaged, just one yes away. But that yes never came. It wasn't fair, he was left destroyed. However, he felt repaired just by seeing her in the throng of people.

_Cause I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that I've waited for  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that my heart beats for  
And it ain't gonna stop  
No it just won't stop  
Uh oh oh  
Yeah  
_

He loved her. He still loves her. Nothing in the world was going to change that. He waited his whole life for her, the one girl that had managed to change him. His heart was beating just for her. She was the reason he was alive. He wanted to feel whole again, so he started to push through the crowds towards where she was.

_Now you were fine by night  
But when the morning light comes  
Comfortable as rain on Sunday_

He woke up the next morning thinking he was going to have to face the day alone... again. But once he opened up his eyes, he saw her. His Ace was in his hotel bed, asleep next to him. He thought back to the conversation they had the night before. They put everything on the line while sipping their coffee. After a few hours, she agreed to give their romance a second shot. He pulled her to his chest, and she woke up and smiled. This was his second chance.

_And I'm a lucky soul  
That holds your hand so tight  
Hope you hear this one day  
Don't fool yourself  
This is my truth _

Ten months later, they walked through Stars Hollow, hand in hand. She stopped suddenly, and whispered in his ear.

"I love you Logan."

He kissed her right then and there, in the gazebo. He knew the moment was right, and got down on one knee.

He thought to himself, "I gotta do this right this time."

_I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that i waited for  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that my heart beats for  
And it ain't gonna stop  
It just won't stop_

"Ace. Rory. You are the reason I'm alive, the reason my heart beats. I dont want to wait another second to make you mine. So Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you marry me?"

She just stared at him for a moment. All at once, her face broke out in complete joy.

"Yes," She whispered, "Yes!"

_You take this hand  
You take this heart  
Steal my bones  
From 1000 miles apart_

They were finally together. Engaged. Going to be married. But they lived on other sides of the country. So he quit. He moved back to New York and joined HPG again, much to his father's delight. He wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for his Ace. It was too hard for him to be so far from her.

_Feels so cold  
Felt just like its ten shades of winter  
And i need the sun  
Ohh yeahh  
Oh oh no no yeah yeah _

They lived together in a penthouse on the Upper East Side. He worked under his father and she got her dream job at the New York Times. It was hard for her at first, with Logan as her boss, but she got used to it. She ignored the whispers and remarks about her sleeping her way to the top. She was on her way to being one of the top political journalists.

_And i swear it's you  
I swear you  
I swear it's you that it waited for  
I swear it's you  
I swear its  
I swear it's you that my heart beats for  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that I've waited for  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that my heart beats for  
And it ain't gonna stop  
It just won't stop  
Heyy yeahh  
It just won't stop  
No no no no woahh yeah  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
Ohh yeah_

Three months after the move, they stood in the Stars Hollow Chapel. He was in a tux, and she was in a long white gown. They said their I do's with Lorelai, Luke, Christopher, Emily, Mitchum, Lane, Zach, Colin, Steph, Rosemary, Juliet, Finn, Paris, Doyle, and all of the townsfolk there. They kissed, their first kiss as husband and wife. The crowd clapped. A few whispered "finally." This was it. Logan's heart would never stop. He finally had his Ace.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please read and review!**


End file.
